un gran enrredo
by mormerl
Summary: en 6to año... un nuevo profesro... cosas raras... algo pasa... nuevas personajes.. mirad! 4to cap!
1. Default Chapter

ok... casi todo de rowling... por que KAYLEY(ley) es mia... y lin y siel son de unas amigas... asi que no demanden...  
  
UN ENRREDO  
----_un dia en hogwarts_---  
  
Ley: estoy aburrida!  
Siel: por qué siempre dices eso?  
Ley: es mi frase tipica  
Lin: aburre Ley: el dia en que no lo diga... la extrañaran!  
Siel y Lin: ¬¬u Snape: señorita Thompson haganos el favor de salir del salon!  
Ley: OO yo? por qué?  
Snape: me está cuestionando?  
Ley: nn no, usted lo hace solo Snape: esta jugando conmigo?  
Ley: no, por que usted no es un juguete nn Snape: SALGA DEL SALON!  
Ley: por qué?  
Snape: por que yo lo digo!  
Ley: ¬¬ y si usted dice que me tire de la torre de astronomia... lo tengo que hacer?  
Snape: NO SEA INSOLENTE!  
Ley: NO ME GRITE!  
Siel y Lin: Ley... calma.  
Snape: 50 puntos menos para Slytherin!  
Ley: como quiera!  
Snape: si, eso quiero!  
Ley: jejeje Snape: se rie de mi??? 100 puntos menos para Slytherin!  
Ley: bien.  
(en ese momento sono la campana y todos los alumnos salieron de clase)  
fuera del salon  
Ron: Ley, que insolente fuiste con el profesor.  
Ley: no fue tanto  
Ron: pero resto 150 puntos a Slytherin!  
Ley: eso lo hizo por que es un idiota.  
Harry: comparto tu opinion.  
Ley: sip, lo es... miren: ( muestra su insignia de la tunica) yo soy de Gryffindor.  
Hermione:¬¬ eso es algo.  
Lin: estabas aqui?  
Hermione: ¬¬ si.  
Siel: pudiste... 150 puntos menos!  
Ley: no fue mi culpa jejeje.  
Lin: bueno, bueno... nn que clase toca ahora?  
Ron: a los Gryffindors nos toca DCAO... con... Slytherin¬¬ Siel: bien... espero salir de esa clase sin 150 putnos menos!  
Ley: nnu ya dije que lo siento.  
en la clase de DCAO  
Harry: ¬ ohhh... he esperando esta clase tooodo el verano...¬ amo esta clase... soy tan bueno.  
Hermione: que profesor tendremos este año?  
Ron: estamos a punto de averiguarlo... miren!  
( a la sala entra Lupin, con barras de chocolate en las manos)  
Harry: es... es.  
Siel y Lin: OO tio Lupin!  
Lupin: hola alumnos!  
Curso: hola profesor! nn Draco: ( en un rincon) ¬¬ idiotas.  
Harry: que hace aqui? ( a Ron) apuesto que es para vigilarme.  
Ron: por lo menos este año tendras buenas notas en DCAO.  
Ley: usted que hace aqui??? ¬¬ Lupin: es simple... ya que la mayoria de mis amigos estan muertos... no tengo a quien pedirle dinero prestado... ais que no me queda mas remedio que trabajar... bien hoy veremos.  
Dumbledore: ( entrando a la sala) hola alumnos!  
Curso: hola!  
Draco: ¬¬ Dumbledore:bueno Lupin, no se que haces aqui... por que tu no eres el profesor de DCAO.  
Curso: UHHHHH Oo.  
Dumbledore: si Lupin, tú estas aquí para ayudar a Hagrid.  
Lupin: què?  
Dumbledore: su nuevo profesor es el señor T.R.  
Hermione: T.R?  
Dumbledore: ah no! me equivoque... es T.M.R.  
Harry: se me hace familiar.  
Dumbledore: bueno Lupin, vamonos, al señor T.M.R. le gusta que solo lo vean sus alumnos.  
Lupin: qué?  
Curso: Oo Dumbledore:¬¬ Lupin... vamonos!  
Lupin: uu ok.  
Harry: T.M.R.... me es muy familiar.  
Hermione: ¬¬ no sera por To...  
Ley: sigues aqui?  
Hermione: ¬¬ Siel: a mi tambien me suena mucho T.M.R.  
Ron: si! yo creo que es: ToM Rupert Lin: de dónde sacaste eso?  
Ron: de la pizarra...él lo escribio.  
T.M.R: hola alumnos!  
Curso: hola!  
Draco: por qu siempre saludan asi?  
Siel: por que está encapuchado?  
T.M.R.: bien... el... dia... de... hoy... haremos un... trabajo... práctico... hoy... vamos... a... ensayar... un... hechizo ( saca su varita, toma aire y apunta a Harry) AVADIS KEDABRIS!!!  
  
harry cae inconciente.  
  
Siel: ahhhhh... mató a Harry!  
Curso: uhhhh OO  
  
OK... ESO ES TODO POR HOY... ME CANSE DE PASAR ESTA HISTORIA AL PC... PERO PRONTO SEGUIRE... 


	2. segunda parte

continuacion... ok.. nada mio todo de JK... menos lo que ya dije antes...

* * *

SIEL: mato a harry!  
RON: expelliarmus!  
T.M.R: ese...es...un...hechizo...de...practica...él... no... esta...muerto...aun.  
HERMIONE: (lebanta la mano) profesor, no creo que eso sea un bue...  
T.M.R: usted sigue aqui???.... señorita Granger?  
HERMIONE:¬¬ 

LIN: pero.. ahhh.. lo mato!  
T.M.R: NO... MATE... A ESE... NIÑO AUN!  
CURSO: O-O UHHH

T.M.R.: el niño que me lanzo el expelliarmus...lleve... a su ... amigo..a... enfermeria.  
RON: ok....( toma a harry por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastra)  
LEY: ron.. te ayudo?  
RON: no te preocupes... ya estoy acostumbrado a esto..nnu siempre tengo que tirar de harry cuando el no quiere caminar.  
HERMIONE: ¬¬

T.M.R:la... clase... termino... Thompson... estas ... castigada!  
LEY: yo? ll?  
T.M.R: si.. y tambien Black nº1

SIEL: yo?  
T.M.R: estan... sordas?  
LEY: ah?  
SIEL: que dijo?? que si estamos gordas?  
T.M.R: las espero a las 8... en... mi despacho.  
LEY: a las 8?  
T.M.R: si! a las... 8...esta sorda?  
LEY: no pero...  
  
SUENA LA CAMPANA ººº EN EL PASILLOººº  
  
DRACO: recreo al fin!  
LEY: no me gusta estar castigada!!! ;; hoy no es mi dia!! TT-TT

SIEL: HEY! NISIQUIERA SOY COMPAÑERA DE CASA TUYA Y YA ESTOY CASTIGADA POR TU CULPA!  
LEY: lo sientoo

HERMIONE: bueno yo creo que.  
LIN: ¬¬ sigues aqui?  
HERMIONE: ¬¬

DRACO: hey tu! ( señala a ley)  
LEY: quien yo?  
DRACO: si tu!  
LEY: yo no fui.  
DRACO: quien fu... ahh!escucha... anada con cuidado por que me las pagaras!  
LEY: oO por que?  
DRACO: muajajajaj ( se va)  
LEY: hoy no es mi dia uu... verdad chicos??... chicos?? ( cri-cri) chicos?? em... ah!!! se fueron y me dejaron sola!! ;--;  
  
ººº en enfermeriaººº

POPPY: bien señor weasley... gracias a usted el señor potter vivira.  
RON: uju!! es decir... que pudo morir?  
POPPY: no... pero como usted nunca hace algo muy importante.. queria que se sintiera bien por alguna vez.  
RON: TT--TT

HARRY: ohh que hago aquii?  
RON: el nuevo profesor casi te mata!  
HARRY: eso no puede ser!! todos los profesores me aman!! ¬¬ menos Snape.  
RON: harry

HARRY: que?  
RON: me voy.. chao..

* * *

OK MUCHO POR HOY... SEAN FELICES Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!! OKO ESO.. CAMBIO Y FUERA... 


	3. tercer capitulo

Y BUENO.. SEGUIMOS CON LA HISTORIA...  
  
ron: harry.  
harry: que?  
ron: me voy... chao...  
  
en la sala comun de gryffindor  
ley:;--; estupidos amigos... me dejaron solita!  
ron: hola ley!  
ley: maldito... me dejaste.. ahhh hola ron! verdad que tu estabas en la enfermeria con harry...  
ron: ¬¬u bien ley: jejeje mejor voy a adivinacion.  
ron: si... vamos  
  
en otro lugar  
harry: que bien me siento al salir de la enfermeria!  
lin: que bueno harry... bien por ti.  
siel: si harry... por que no te vas a tu harry? nosotras tenemos que ir a vuelo.  
lin: u-u lamentablemente.  
harry: O-O pero es la mejor clase!  
lin: lo dices por que tú no te caes de la escoba!  
siel: eres la verguenza de la familia.  
lin: ;--; lo se!  
harry: emmm... creo que... creo que... se me hace tarde.( SE VA)  
  
en adivinacion  
ron: mmm adivino que la profesora llegara tarde.  
ley: ¬¬ claro... si la campana sono hace 15 minutos.  
t.m.r: hola!  
curso: hola!  
draco( aparece en la puerta): idiotas!  
t.m.r.: bueno... yo... soy.. su nuevo... maestro... de... adivinacion... y no quiero... comentarios,... hoy.. veremos algo ... muy entretenido... veremos su muerte... tomen la esfera de cristal... y... golpeense la cabeza con ella... y...luego ven su muerte...  
  
( todos los alumnos se golpearon la cabeza, algunos lohicieron muy muerte y calleron hacia atraz, otros gritaron por el dolor)  
  
ron: segun esto...harry me matara!  
ley: de seguro estas son puras falsedades... no creo que este tipo sepa algo.  
harry: segun esto... ley me matara!  
ley: harry lo que ves... es mi reflejo en la esfera...no tu muerte

harry: n-nu uhhh

ron: me aburro... no quiero ver mi muerte otra vez... por que ya lo he echo una y otra y otra... vez.  
harry: yo solo lo vi una vez... y nisiquiera fue mi muerte.  
ley: cierto... yo tampoco la vi.  
t.m.r: escuhen... su ven su muerte la mayor cantidad de veces,,, es por que... moriran pronto... entendido?  
ron: o-o morire... morire pronto.. ya he visto esta cosa 11 veces... ugh... 12!  
harry: calma ron.  
ley: ron?? ron?  
ron: X-X ( cae desmayado)  
t.m.r: que... le... paso... a ese... niño?  
harry: vio su muerte 12 veces.  
t.m.r.: bueno eso es algo poco comun.  
harry:puedo llebarlo a enfermeria?  
t.m.r: no... de seguro ud lo hace para faltar a clase...thompson...haga algo bueno alguna vez.  
ley: bien ¬¬

* * *

ok es todo por hoy... y recuerden de no demandar y dejar reviews!!


	4. cuarto cap

ok sigo escribiendo y aprovecho de mandar un saludo biiiiiiiieeeen grande a mi amiga makichan... que ya se viene un fic de nosotras!!! te quiero mucho!

* * *

t.m.r: no... de seguro ud lo hace para faltar a clase...thompson...haga algo bueno alguna vez.   
ley: bien ¬¬

en clase de vuelo   
lin: ahhhhhhh!!! me caigo!!!( cae al piso)   
siel: ¬¬ desde ahora soy hija unica!   
lin: eres tan mala! TT-TT me duele mucho!   
siel: llorona!   
lin: nunca podre volar bien una escoba! soy una desastre!   
siel: NO SEAS LLORONA! sube a tu escoba y sigue intentandolo!   
lin:( montando su escoba nuevamente) me elevo! lo estoy logrando! si! lo estoy logrando!! lo est... ahhhh!!!! ( cae encima de draco)   
draco: ahhh!!! tonta! me rompiste el brazo!!!

lin: lo siento! n.n

 hooch: qué pasa aqui?   
draco: mi prima me rompio el brazo!   
lin: fue sin querer!   
hooch: señor malfoy vaya a enfermeria.   
draco: bien ( mirada de odio hacia lin)   
en enfermeria   
poppy: que le paso a este niño!   
ley: vio su muerte 12 veces n.n y se desma...   
draco: señora... me rompi el brazo!   
poppy: uf! otra vez? es la tercera vez en la semana que viene a enfermeria!   
ley:- draco!   
draco: ¬¬ thompson? que haces aqui?   
ley: lo que pasa es que ron vio su muerte y se desma...   
poppy: señor malfoy, tenga( le pasa una pastilla) tomese estoy listo... señorita thompson, el señor weasley se quedara hasta que despierte.   
ley: bien... adios!

en el almuerzo   
dumbledore: estimados alumnos... HOLA!   
alumnos: hola!   
draco: ¬¬   
dumbledore: quiero informarls algo muy importante... desde hoy... dejo de ser su director.   
colegio entero: O.o que?   
dumblerode: lo que esucharon... desde hoy su nuevo director sera... el señor TMR.   
colegio:o.O uhhh

 t.m.r: bien... como soy su nuevo director les dire...que... hare cambios.... desde hoy...profesora mc gonagall... esta desdedida... y al decir verdad.. todos los profesores lo estan... menos snape.   
harry: nooooooooooooooo.   
t.m.r: su nueva profesora de cuiudado de criaturas magicas es... umbrige!   
harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
t.m.r.: y snape sera su profesor de pociones y de... encantamientos.   
harry: este no es mi dia!   
t.m.r.: y hoy las clases se suspenden!   
colegio: wiiiii!!!

en biblioteca   
hermione: no creen que es extraño?   
lin: sigues aqui?   
hermione: si! aqui estoy... siempre he estado cerca de ustedes.. no me ven?   
lin: nop

 hermione: bien... en ese caso... pudrete.. bueno tengo algo importante que decirles!   
harry: dilo!   
hermione: creo qye t.m.r es voldemort

 todos:o.O

siel: ¬¬ por que lo dices?   
hermione: t.m.r.   
ley: si... ToM Rupert

hermione: ingenua... Tom Marvolo Rid...   
ley: shhh.. aqui viene!   
t.m.r.: 1,2,3,4,5... bien.. 5 personas!   
ley: que bueno que sepa contar!   
t.m.r: thompson estas castigada 2 semanas, potter... 50 puntos menos para gryffindor, granger.. vete...blacks... 1 semana de castigo.   
ley: QUE?X.X

 hermione: por que?   
t.m.r: no mas de tres personas por grupo... adios! ( se va)   
ley: TT.TT por que siempre me castiga!   
lin: no quiero estar castigada!   
siel: ¬¬ ley me das mala suerte!   
ley: me... voy! ( sale)   
harry: voy a ver a ron ( sale)   
siel: me dio sueño ( se va)   
lin: n.n no quiero estar sola con hermione...( sale... corriendo)   
hermione: TOY SOLITA!

en el pasillo   
ley: por queeee... siempre me castigan! soy tan infeliz! ( se sienta apollandose en la pared.... llora)   
draco: thmpson?... que te pasa?   
ley: me castigaron... otra vez!   
draco: a ti tambien?   
ley: si... por que lo preguntas?   
draco: yo tambien estoy castigado... hoy a las 8 en el despacho del señor t.m.r.   
ley: - yo tambien... a la misma hora!   
draco: bien..em... bueno... recuerda que me las pagaras!   
ley: n.n y puede ser con redcompra?   
draco: que?   
ley: nada, nada... solo olvidalo draco: bien... eres extraña sabes?   
ley: O.O lo soy? woooow

* * *

OK AQUI TERMINA EL CAP.!!! PRONTO... MAS... LAS QUIERE LEY... O COMO SALE EN MI NICK... MORMERL ADIOS 


End file.
